Kingdom Hearts: Daughter of the Keyblade
by keybladedude
Summary: Begins 20 years after KH2. Sora and Kairi have a kid of their own and are happy. All that changes when someone from the past attacks them and runs to the past. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Crystal follow them, only to find their past selves! Future meets Past.
1. Crystal's Story

_Author's Note:__ Another story begins today! I've been trying to find ways to start the other fics that I've posted on my profile. This story took me a while, but I've finally figured it out. This story will seem weird from time to time, but just go with it. Also, there's only ONE new keyblader. Her name is Crystal. Now, here's the story of Crystal and her family AFTER all this happened. (I hate time paradoxes…)_

_Btw: No POV changes yet._

**Kingdom Hearts: Daughter of the Keyblade**

**Prologue-future:**

**Crystal's story**

It was a bright and sunny day on the Destiny Islands. Most people were up and doing what they do everyday. Everyone was up and ready for the new day, except for 2 people sleeping on the beach. One of the people was a 35-year-old man with spiky brown hair and had a slight tan. He was wearing a black shirt with a key on it with black shorts that had sand covering it. The other was a 15-year-old girl with short hair that was brown with slight red highlights and white skin. She was wearing a brown shirt with a tan skirt that went to her knees and brown shorts underneath. They both just laid there and slept, not noticing the redhead coming up to them. She looked at the man, then the girl, and shook her head.

"I can't believe this. Like father, like daughter." She sighed. Then, she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs. "**WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!**"

The man jumped up, swung over, and landed face first in the sand. The girl jumped up and span around, too hard. She fell backward and landed on her butt in the sand. When the man got his head out of the sand and the girl got up, rubbing her sore butt, they both looked at the redhead, who was laughing hysterically.

"You- You sh- should've seen your faces! HAHAHAHAHAH!!" She was barely standing up while she laughed. The man and the girl exchanged glances and nodded simultaneously. They jumped up and ran to the girl, who was laughing too hard to notice. They jumped on her and dragged her to the ground. The girl and the woman were still laughing while the man stood up. He chuckled.

"No more than you deserve, Kairi." The man said, shaking his head.

Kairi stopped laughing after a while and stood up, staring at the man with a look of devotion in her eyes. "Right, right. But, have you lazy bums even thought about what time it is?" She put her hands at her hips and leaned forward. "Huh? Have you?"

The man and the girl adopted thinking looks and they both looked up at the sun, which was already past the noon mark in the sky (_A/N: The noon mark id the place in the sky that the sun reaches noon, straight up_). They looked at Kairi, then at each other, then they grabbed their hair and cried out. Kairi let loose another chuckle while her two most treasured people in the world panicked.

"Noooo! Kairi, why didn't you wake us up sooner!?" the man cried loudly.

"Why, mom? Why did you let us sleep this late!?" the girl cried at equal volume at the same time as the man.

Kairi just looked at them. "I tried to look for you two; I even took 2 hours out of my day to look for you. I thought that you were having a training session at the school gym, so I looked there first. Then, when they told me that you weren't there, I looked all around the island for you two. When Tidus told me to ask Riku, I thought you were sparring again." Kairi shook her head. "Imagine the look on my face when he told me you were _sleeping_ on the beach!"

The girl stood up and hugged her mother. "Sorry, mom. We were training, but the sun was perfect so we decided to take a nap. We didn't think we would sleep this long."

Kairi looked at her daughter. She looked furious for a while, scaring the man and her daughter. Then, she smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair, mush to her displeasure. "Alright, Crystal, I forgive you, but your father needs to be more responsible." She looked at her husband, who grew pale at her stare. "Isn't that right, Sora?"

Sora looked at his wife, an odd expression on his face. Then, without any warning, picked her up in one hand and threw her over his shoulder and walked away, Crystal following him close behind. Kairi started laughing again, this time with Sora and Crystal laughing along. They walked back to their home, a normal sized house along the beach at the outskirts of town and close to the dock. Sora put Kairi down and unlocked the door. Crystal entered and ran up to her room. Sora saw this and called out to her, hoping she heard him. "Crystal! Take a shower and get dressed quickly! We need to get to Radiant Garden! The others say they found something important." He had to strain to hear his daughter reply "OK!"

Crystal did what she needed to do and got dressed quickly. The clothes she changed into were EXACTLY the same as the clothes she changed out of (_A/N: Those are her fighting clothes. She has a lot of them. Somewhere between 4 and 6 sets! Weird…_). She was about to leave when she remembered something important. She ran to the desk and picked up the 3 keychains most important to her. One was shaped like a mouse head, but it looked like it was completely made of silver. Another looked like a star-shaped fruit, with a leaf coming out of the top tip of the fruit. The last one looked like a red outlined heart with an appendage coming out of the bottom and was completely black on the inside. Crystal put the keychains into her pocket and ran out.

She almost tripped while running downstairs, only to see her parents sitting down in the living room, ready to go. Sora was in his normal combat attire; his black short sleeved hoodie and his baggy black pants (Kingdom Hearts II outfit). Kairi was wearing a blue long skirt with shorts underneath it and a blue long sleeved hooded jacket. If anyone looked at these two, they would see a couple with WAY too many pockets on them. Sora looked up at Crystal and smiled. "Well are you ready?"

Crystal looked like she was going to reply, but stopped and asked the question she's been wondering about for a while now. "Exactly how did you get dressed this quickly?"

Kairi giggled. "Our secret."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go! I want to see Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith and the others!"

Sora and Kairi laughed at their daughter's behavior. "Relax. I already called the Highwind. It's on it's way, but you do know that we're going there on official Keyblader business, right." Sora said.

Crystal groaned. "Yea, I remember." Then, her face brightened. "OH, I just remembered. Is Uncle Riku going too?"

Sora nodded. "Riku's already there. He and his family will meet us at Hollow Bastion, alright enough for you?"

Crystal squealed. "YAY! I can see Aqua again! Where's the Highwind!?"

Sora put one hand to his face and used the other to point to the play island in the distance. "It's at the usual spot." He barely got the words out when Crystal sped off towards the play island. Sora groaned. "I hope I'm away from them when we get there. They annoy us, Riku, Yuffie, Leon, and the rest just by talking. IT'S WORSE THAN YUFFIE WHEN I GOT THE KEYBLADE!!!" He shouted the last part.

Kairi put his hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled. "Remember, she's only fifteen. Remember when we were 15?"

Sora looked at his wife and grinned, "You? Or me?"

Kairi was about to reply when she stopped. Sora had slept for a year and had woken up to ANOTHER threat to the worlds. He had spent the better half of the year getting rid of Organization XIII and returning home. Kairi, on the other hand, had gone to school, hung out with Selphie, waited on the beach for Riku and Sora (even though she forgot Sora, which she apologized for over and over again). After spending life as a normal teen, she was kidnapped by the Organization and almost used against Sora, until she escaped with Namine's help. She met up with Sora and saw the last fights. After all that, he FINALLY got to go home. King Mickey even brought him, Kairi, Riku, and their families to Disney Castle and awarded the trio with Disney Awards of Outstanding Assistance to the Worlds (also called the Keyblader award for assisting the worlds). She shook her head and replied to her waiting lover. "Me. You were busy fighting an Organization who wanted to use you for their own gain."

Sora's smile faltered for a moment when the memory returned. He hadn't forgotten. The Organization had only been good for 3 things. 1) It had brought Roxas and Namine together. 2) It had taught Roxas how to fight. 3) It had reunited King Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Unfortunately, those 3 good things didn't outweigh the bad things it did. The organization met it's end at the hands of both Riku and Sora. Sora simply dropped his hands and grabbed one of Kairi's.

He gave one of his famous goofy grins, the one that Kairi absolutely loved. "Come on. Crystal will make us sleep in the heat if we don't hurry up." And with that, they ran after their daughter who, expectedly, had already got to the ship and had it hovering over the dock. Crystal opened the door allowing Sora and Kairi to jump aboard.

When they got onboard, Crystal confronted them. "Took you long enough! Now, let's go!"

"Sit down, Crystal. I'm driving. It's safer that way." Sora said, heading for the driver's seat.

Crystal was about to argue, when she remembered the time when she crashed Cid's new Falcon style Gummi Ship. It was a LV.1 prototype, but Cid was still awfully mad. Crystal hasn't driven off the Destiny Islands since. "Ok, so what will I do?"

Sora had begun leaving the Destiny Islands and didn't reply. Kairi walked up to her and put her hand on Crystal's shoulder. "Try training for the first half, and sleeping for the second. Sound good to you?" Crystal nodded. After that, the family left for Radiant Garden, and their next adventure.

Past:

"Is everything in place?" ?????said.

"Yes, my lord. Everything is in place."

"Good. Soon, EVERY Keyblader will fall, even Sora."

An evil laugh soon was heard and the minions joined in.

The leader pointed at a cloaked figure. "You, Laruiam, attack Radiant Garden of the future. Use your nobody's weapon."

The cloaked figure raised his hand and a rose petal fell into his hand. The rose petal turned into a scythe with a pink blade. "As you wish, master." Laruiam replied. Laruiam then disappeared to achieve his mission. He will not fail his master…

_Well, another fic started. Don't worry. I'm not abandoning Kingdom Hearts: Another Adventure. I have BAD writer's block. I'm going to continue when I get the chance. So… see ya!_


	2. Crystal's Story Part 2

_Author's Note:__ Hey everyone. This is a new update to celebrate Graduation. I now have enough time to type and update. Also, if you haven't already, check out my one-shot I posted yesterday. It's called "Nobody's Remembrance" and I think it went pretty well. Let me know what you think and review! Thanks! Enjoy!_

**Kingdom Hearts: Daughter of the Keyblade**

**Prologue part 2**

**Crystal's story**

**(Future)**

**Radiant Garden**

**Marketplace**

It was a beautiful day at Radiant Garden. Birds were singing, the populace was doing its business, and there hasn't even been a Heartless attack all day! Yup, things sure were peace-

"GET BACK HERE YUFFIE!"

…or not.

"It wasn't my fault! It's Cid's fault for leaving that just lying around!" Our resident ninja shouted while running from someone who looked like Squall Leonheart… or would if he weren't covered in soot with small holes dotting his clothing.

"IT WASN'T LYING AROUND! IT WAS LOCKED IN A SAFE! AND IT EVEN HAD A SIGN THAT SAID 'HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE! DON'T TOUCH, ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE YUFFIE!' HOW COULD YOU HONESTLY MISS THAT!" Leon said… err, yelled, as he chased down the one responsible for his new "makeover".

Yuffie was about to answer when Leon's phone (looks like a flip cell phone. What kind? Use your imagination!) beeped. Leon stopped running and answered his phone. "Leon here."

"_Hey Leon!_" our favorite Keyblade master, Sora, said. "_We're nearly there. Where do you want us to land?_"

"The hanger's closest. Land there and then meet us in the castle." Leon looked around. "I'll be there after I find Yuffie."

"_Alright. Riku's there, right? Crystal is just counting the seconds till she reunites with Aqua._" Sora said.

"No, he had some last minute business with the King to take care off. He might be here later, though. Well, talk to you when you land."

"_K, see you in a minute, Leon!"_ Sora cheerfully said before disconnecting. Leon sighed and closed his phone. After putting it away, he ran off trying to find Yuffie and get her to the hanger…

…maybe after some well deserved payback, of course.

**Radiant Garden**

**Gummi Hanger**

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Crystal said while stretching. They had been stuck in the gummy ship for about an hour (Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden are pretty far away…) and Crystal's joints ached. Sora exited the ship, with Kairi in tow, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Sorry, honey, that's what happens when you're cramped in the Highwind like that. Just imagine this; I was stuck in that same room when I started my journey with Donald and Goofy, only Donald and Goofy shared me and your mother's room." Sora said, still repressing a snicker… and failing.

Kairi elbowed her husband's shoulder. "Stop teasing our daughter, Sora! Come here, Crystal." After Crystal limped to her mother, Kairi touched her arm while saying "Cure". Within moments, Crystal's soreness dissipated.

Crystal stretched her muscles. "Thanks, mom. This feels much better!"

"Glad to see you're still bright and chipper as ever!" The group turned around to see Yuffie, a face splitting grin on her face.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Sora said. "Where's Leon?"

"I don't kn-""Right here." Suddenly, Yuffie shot forward and landed unceremoniously on the floor in front of the trio. The group looked at where Yuffie was standing to see Leon in all his burnt glory.

"Hey, Leon, What's with the burnt toast look?" Crystal asked.

Leon scowled. "Ask the ninja in front of you."

Everyone looked at Yuffie, who had gotten up and dusted herself off. "Aw, you know it wasn't my fault, Squall!"

"It's Leon! How many times have I told you? Augh! Forget it! Now, as for you three," he gestured at the trio of keybladers. "The king will be arriving shortly. We are to wait at the Dark Impasse for his gummi ship."

"The Dark Impasse? Why does he want us there?" Kairi asked.

"Riku went to Hollow Bastion to check something out. The King sensed something there and send Riku's group there." Leon explained.

"Right. Well, let's get going, guys!" Sora exclaimed. After a snicker or two from Kairi and Crystal, they set off.

**Radiant Garden**

**Castle Peak**

Laruiam gazed at the quiet town of Radiant Garden. He had time to plan an attack. After much thinking, he decided to send in some Nobodies and attack from the Great Maw. Laruiam waved his hand.

Suddenly, 3 Nobodies appeared. They had an appearance similar to Dancer Nobodies, but had white cloaks and a large scythe. **(Reaper-Nobody)**

"Go, attack the city, and cause chaos." Laruiam commanded. The Reapers nodded and vanished, leaving Laruiam to make a portal to the Great Maw.

_Author's Note:__ And that is only the beginning of a series of updates. When I get the chance I'll update again! But I need another computer… this one sucks. See you later, readers and reviewers!_

_**EDIT:**_

_**10/26/10:**_

_I found this chapter update lying around. I decided not to lengthen it and just upload it. So, there you go._


End file.
